We (Namjin)
by monsterj
Summary: Namjin hidup bahagia dalam satu status yang sudah sah, Keluarga kecil dengan sejuta rasa cinta dan kasih. Takdir mereka memang manis, Tapi sedikit perih. - gak pinter bikin sum sum- #namjin #jungkook #bts


WE

(coba sambil setel musik ini atau yg lain)

-Dalam kenangan ~ KD

\- Million Years Ago ~ Adele

Kim Namjoon (32)

Kim Seokjin (31)

Jungkook (7)

Kim Taehyung (27)

"Bundaaa~~~ ayah nakallll kekeke,ampun ayah kookie gak ulangi jangan gelitikin kookie, bundaa~~~ tolong"

seokjin yang merasa dipanggil anak tunggalnya itu bergegas melepas celemek masaknya dan berjalan kekamar utama,dimana terlihat sepasang ayah dan anak sedang saling menggelitiki diatas kasur dan membuat semuanya berantakan.

Tapi seokjin tak mungkin marah,melihat pemandangan seindah ini ia hanya mampu tersenyum berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"bundaa~~~ bantu kookie kalahkan monster ini pelissss"

rengek si kecil mulai kehabisan tenaga melawan ayahnya.

seokjin menghampiri mereka dan ikut begabung dalam 'perang' manis keluarga kecil ini.

"udah sana pada mandi,udah mau siang ini,Bunda udah masakin sarapan kesukaan kalian tuh"

"ahhh bunda, itu tuh yang tua duluan dong~~"

ucap kookie mengarahkan telunjuknya ke ayah berlesung pipinya itu.

"eh kamu ya ngatain ayah tua,mau diserang monster lagi hah?"

namjoon bersiap menggelitiki kookie

"yayaya ampunnnn ayahh~~"

kookie bersembunyi di dekapan bundanya.

"namjoon udah ah,mandi sana berdua sekalian biar sama ayah dulu ya kookie"

ucap seokjin sambil mengelus lembut rambut anak kelincinya itu.

"okeee bunda"

kookie mengangguk patuh dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah namjoon meminta digendong.

"Ayoooo jagoaan Ayahhh,terbang tinggii!"

Seokjin membuka lemari penyimpan makanan instan dan mengeluarkan satu buku berwarna coklat muda yang memiliki tali pita diatasnya dan terselip bunga mawar kering disana.

 **Seokjin POV**

' _terimakasih tuhan atas cinta yang kau limpahkan padaku melalui keluarga kecilku ini,semoga...namjoon dan kookie kelinci kecilku akan selalu bahagia dan tersenyum seperti saat ini...'_

ku tutup buku ini,memita dan meletakkan bunga mawar tadi ditempat semula.

sebelum aku kembalikan kelemari,aku sempat menyentuh bunga ini,bunga mawar yang mengingatkanku akan kata cinta pertama yang namjoon ucapkan pertama kali ku ingat semua itu lagi rasanya tuhan terlalu baik kepadaku.

*cup

aku terkejut,ternyata namjoon dan kookie memberikanku satu kecupan manis dimasing masing pipi kanan kiriku

"Ayahh~~ gantian gantian,tukar tukar~~~"

"oke oke siap"

aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka,andai saja aku bisa seperti ini terus sampai kapanpun itu.

 **Seokjin POV end**

namjoon sudah berangkat ke kantor,dan kookie sudah berada disekolahnya lebih awal hari ini karena ada pelajaran olahraga.

*kling

hp seokjin memunculkan satu notifikasi pesan membuat si empunya bergegas membukanya

Taet : 'hyung apakah namjoon hyung dirumah? dan kookie sudah disekolah?'

jin : 'mereka sudah berangkat tae,ada apa?'

tae : 'kalau begitu aku kerumahmu ya hyung,aku ingin berbicara sesuatu,10 menit lagi aku sampai'

...

Sulit rasanya untuk seokjin mempercayai apa yang adiknya ceritakan 7 hari yang lalu,sampai akhirnya jin melihat buktinya sendiri.

Jin hanya mampu tersenyum,marahpun rasanya dia tak sanggup.

Pagi ini kookie sudah berangkat kesekolah,dan namjoon berencana berangkat siang ke kantornya.

Namjoon meletakkan koran yang tengah dibacanya kesembarang arah ketika melihat istri nya tak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh didepannya.

Namjoon mengangkat seokjin dan memindahkannya kekamar mereka.

"sayang,jin bangun sayang,kau kenapa?"

Jin membuka matanya,awalnya gelap dan pusing yang ia rasakan,tanpa sadar ia meringis didepan namjoon.

"AKH!..."

"kau kenapa sayang? sakit pusing?"

"ehm tak apa,mungkin hanya kelelahan saja"

"istirahatlah sayang aku akan izin dan meminta sekertarisku membatalkan jadwal hari ini"

Sekertaris katanya.

Dua hari berlalu,keadaan jin semakin memburuk,kemarin namjoon menemukan tisu bernoda darah di genggaman seokjin saat ia tertidur.

Namjoon ingin sekali bertanya kepada istrinya saat itu,tapi namjoon tak mungkin membangunkannya hingga akhirnya Hari ini ia memaksa seokjin untuk jujur dengan kondisinya

"katakan padaku atau aku akan caritau sendiri apa yang terjadi padamu"

"aku hanya kelelahan namjoon"

seokjin menjawab dengan sangat lemah

"JIN AKU SUAMIMU DAN KAU ISTRIKU,AKU BERHAK DAN HARUS TAU APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU!"

"iya kau memang suamiku,untuk selamanya,aku juga istrimu,saat ini"

jin berucap sambil meneteskan air matanya

Namjoon yang sempat tersulut emosinya kini terdiam menatap istrinya,dia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada istrinya saat ini.

"namjoon,tolong panggilkan kookie kemari"

Namjoon memanggil kookie yang sedang bermain diruang tamu rumah mereka,membawanya masuk kekamar.

Kookie berlari melihat bundanya menangis dan memeluknya erat.

"Bunda kenapa? bunda kok nangis? kookie nakal ya? kookie janji gak nakal lagi,maafin kookie bundaa"

kookie ikut menangis sambil tetap memeluk bundanya.

seokjin mengusap airmatanya sebentar sebelum mengecup puncak kepala kookie

"kookie gak nakal,kookie anak yang baik,kookie anak hebat,kookie penurut sama ayah bunda,kookie kelinci kesayangan bunda pokoknya"

Namjoon masih terdiam berdiri mengamati interaksi anak dan istrinya.

"namjoon kemarilah"

jin menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya dan meminta namjoon tiduran disana.

Saat ini jin berada di pojok kiri kasur,ditengah ada kookie dan paling kanan ada namjoon,mereka sedang memainkan boneka jadi dengan 3 tokoh dan satu tokoh tambahan yang seokjin buat beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum dirinya selemah ini.

setiap dari mereka memerankan satu tokoh boneka jari,Raja,Pangeran,Ratu dan Seorang Peri

"Hai pangeran bagaimana sekolahmu? apakah pr yg ibu guru berikan sudah kau kerjakan?"

tanya Ratu yang diperankan oleh jin

"udah dongg bundaaa,eh Ratuu,pangeran kan mau jadi orang hebat"

"Pinter dong anak raja,besok harus jadi penerus raja ya"

tambah namjoon

mereka asik memainkan permainan kesukaan kookie,sampai pada satu cerita tokoh ratu jatuh sakit dan berkata

"pangeran kalau ratu tidak bisa bersama pangeran lagi bagaimana?"

"pangeran akan sedihh dan pasti raja juga,lalu nanti pasangannya raja siapa?"

jin memakai satu lagi tokoh boneka jari yaitu ibu peri

"tenang saja,pangeran jangan sedih,kan ada ibu peri disini"

"tapi pangeran maunya Ratu"

kookie menangis entah terlalu menghayati permainan boneka jari atau karena hal lain.

jin melepaskan semua boneka boneka jari dari tangannya dan mengelus rambut kookie

"loh kok kookie nangis,kan jagoan gak boleh nangis,iya kan yah?"

"iya dong jagoan ayah gak boleh nangis,mending sekarang kookie tidur,yuk tidur dikamar kookie jangan ganggu bunda biarin bunda istirahat"

"GAK MAUU KOOKIE MAU TIDUR SAMA BUNDA"

"aku tak apa namjoon,kalian tetap disini saja"

kookie sudah tertidur lelap sambil memeluk bundanya.

seokjin menatap kookie lama,kemudian meneteskan air matanya dan mulai terisak kencang.

"hey hey sayang kau kenapa?"

namjoon mengelus pipi basah seokjin

"aku sakit namjoon"

"iya kau bilang kau kelelahan,apa perlu kita ke dokter?"

jin menatap namjoon lembut,pipinya yang dulu gembul kini semakin tirus,bibir yang menjadi candu namjoon memucat,mata yang dulu selalu terlihat bersemangat sekarang sayup

"aku sudah kedokter beberapa bulan yang lalu...aku mengidap kanker otak stadium 4 namjoon,umurku tak panjang lagi"

jin tersenyum lembut namun airmatanya terus mengalir

Namjoon membeku,dunia seakan berhenti untuknya.

"jangan bercanda jin,kau pasti sembub sayang kau pasti sembuh"

namjoon mulai meneteskan air matanya

jin menggapai wajah namjoon,menyentuh alisnya,hidung bangirnya,rahang tegasnya,dan mengecup sebentar bibir namjoon.

dan kembali menatap mata namjoon

"namjoon,aku sudah tau semuanya,tentang kau dan sekertaris dikantormu"

seakan runtuh,namjoon mendengar apa yg selama ini ia sembunyikan selama kurang lebih 1 tahun dengan sangat jin mengucapkan itu dengan tersenyum.

"Aku bajingan jin aku bajingan,maafkan aku"

namjoon menangis sambil mengecupi punggung tangan jin.

"stt jangan berbicara seperti itu,kau orang yang baik,kau membuat aku dan kookie bahagia,aku memang sempat kecewa padamu tapi mungkin ini sudah jalan dari tuhan"

"tidak seokjin aku salah,maafkan aku"

"namjoon,aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya tentang kebiasaanmu dan kookie,tentang kalian berdua di buku dalam lemari makanan instan,kau harus terbiasa tanpa aku"

"AKU TAK MAU TERBIASA TANPA MU JIN"

hening sesaat mereka hanya saling memandang dalam

"namjoon,dia wanita yang baik,dia pantas menjadi ibu kookie,aku menyutujui hubungan kalian"

"aku tak butuh siapapun selain kau jin"

"tersenyumlah untukku namjoon"

namjoon tersenyum,

jin membalas tersenyum lembut,mencium suaminya dalam penuh perasaan.

"jaga kookie dengan baik ya,bilang pada kookie bundanya selalu ada untuk dia,bundanya selalu ada di hatinya,dan maaf kan bundanya pergi tanpa pamit"

"jin berhenti bicara seperti itu,BERHENTI JIN!"

"satu lagi namjoon,titip salam untuk calon ibu kookie,bantu dia merawat kookie...

i love you namjoon"

...

sudah,kini perjuangan jin sudah berakhir,rasa sakitnya hilang oergi,bersamaan dengan dirinya yang dipanggil tuhan.

Namjoon berjalan gontai ke dapur dimana lemari tempat makanan instan dan buku jin tersimpan didalamnya.

Tangis namjoon tak terhenti dari tadi,semenjak membaca apasaja yang dirulis oleh itu semakin manjadi jadi ketika ia membaca 3 halaman terakhir buku itu...

 **(halaman ke-3 dari belakang)**

' _namjoon saat kau baca ini,aku yakin kita sudah didunia yang aku menutupi semuanya darimu,anggap saja impas karena kau telah menutupi sesuatu dariku,benar bukan?'_

 _'tapi sudahlah aku tak apa,semuanya memang tepat waktu :)'_

 _'jangan sesali apa yang sudah terjadi namjoon,kau harus bisa tanpa aku,kau harus kuat untuk kookie,ingat kau masih punya kookie'_

 _'ingatkah kau namjoon disaat kau melamarku dulu? aku menolakmu bukan? tapi kau terus meyakinkanku bahwa kita mampu melalui kejamnya dunia dan bahagia bersama'_

 _'dan ingatkah kau ketika aku menangis saat kita sedang berkunjung kesalahsatu panti asuhan dan melihata bayi 2 minggu yang ditelantarkan orangtuanya hingga akhirnya kita membawanya pulang dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak?'_

 _'kookie sudah besar namjoon,dan pastikan dia akan tetap menjadi anak yang ceria dan bahagia tanpa kekuarangan kasih sayang atau apapun'_

 **(halaman ke-2 dari belakang)**

 _'namjoon tolong tunjukan buku ini,halaman ini kepada kookie ketika dia berulangtahun ke 17 '_

 _'hai kookie,kelinci kecilnya bunda,gembulnya bunda,anak manjanya bunda,eh pasti saat membaca ini kookie sudah tumbuh dewasa ya,menjadi pangeran yang hebat seperti yang kookie inginkan bukan?'_

 _'selamat ulangtahun jagoan bunda,maafkan bunda yang tak bisa melihat tumbuh kembangmu nak,bunda memang tak lagi disampingmu,tapi percayalah bunda ada disana ditempat yang jauh dan melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan didunia'_

 _'apa diumurmu yabg ke 17 kau sudah memiliki kekasih kookie? siapa dia? ceritakan pada bunda ya'_

 _'jagoan bunda gak pernah nangis lagi kan? jangan ya laki laki tak boleh menangis ingat,tapi kalau sesuatu benar benar membuatmu menangis maka menangislah jangan ditahan'_

 _'kookie harus jadi anak yang berbakti pada ayah ya nak,harus jadi pribadi yang baik dan bahagia oke,bunda sayang kookie,bunda selalu doakan yang terbaik untuk kookie dari sini'_

 _'Love you nak,bunda sayang kookie'_

 **Halaman terkahir** _)_

 _'hei ini foto siapa hayo?'_

 _'ini foto kookie yang lagi tidur dipundak ayah waktu liburan di zoo'_

 _*sebuah foto namjoon yang mengahadap depan dengan kookie yang tertidur di pundaknya dan menghadap kebelakang*_

 _(difoto seokjin yang berjalan dibelakang mereka)_

 _'nyenyak banget nak tidurnya,boleh bunda pinjem sebentar bantalnya gak nak? :D '_

 _'Tuhan aku bahagia memiliki mereka dihidupku,izinkan aku pergi dengan meninggalkan kebahagiaan untuk mereka seperti mereka meninggalkan cinta kepadaku'_

 _'namjoon aku punya tugas untukmu,didik kookie sebaik mungkin,berikan dia cinta dan kasih sayang,jangan biarkan dia hidup tanpa merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu'_

 _'cukup buat dia untuk tidak membenciku karena meninggalkannya dan buat dia tetap mengigatku aku sudah bahagia'_

 _'hiduplah dengan bahagia namjoon'_

 _'simpanlah bunga mawar yang aku selipkan pada pita buku mawar yang kau berikan saat kau menyatakan cintamu pertama kali,dia memang sudah kering layu dan mati,tapi tidak dengan kisah dan cintanya seperti halnya aku yang hanya mati raganya'_

 _'untuk yang terakhir kalinya,_

 _ **I LOVE YOU '**_

 _ **...**_

Namjoon menutup buku itu,menyentuh bunga mawar yang alm istrinya maksud.

Menangis meluapkan segalanya yang ia rasakan,penyesalan yang memang datang terakhir tak pernah ada gunanya memang.

"Hoam~~ Ayah bunda kenapa gak mau bangun tadi kookie bangunin?"

kookie menghampiri namjoon sambil mengusap matanya

Namjoon tak mampu berkata kata selain hanya berlutut dan memeluk erat kookie.

END

semoga suka ya..

btw ff sad ending pertama kuuuu, dan ff pertama yang aku share di ffn semoga kalian suka

(butuh banget komen berisi tentang apapun)

maafkan ff yang buruk ini,aku masih pemula,dan belum terlau paham sama ffn,biasanya cuma jadi pembaca

aku gak tau ff ini udah ada yang sejenis atau serupa atau blm.

oh iya ini tuh terinspirasi dari SURGA YANG TAK DIRINDUKAN 2.

itu film bikin nangis sumpah,meskipun aku gak nonton yang ke1

Oh ya si namjoon itu bisex sedangkan jinnya gay

(Ini udah aku post lebih dulu di wattpad/hadaku_mi dibuku judulnya JUST )

kuy berkunjung ke wp ku...

MAKASIH


End file.
